Luna
by JenSchiffer
Summary: Aún recuerdo aquella noche de luna llena, el dolor, la desesperación, la impotencia que sentí al perder a mi familia… La luna, la única testigo en esa noche trágica y la que por muchos años fue también mi única compañía, pero hoy esa luna que me mira desde las alturas parece ajena a mí, como si no fuera la misma luna de siempre, hoy esa luna es diferente... -SasuHina 100%-
1. Chapter 1

_Este One- Shot es un regalo para mí querida amiga Shaoran28 quien se ha convertido por segunda vez en madre de una hermosa princesa, felicidades amiga, la auto-proclamada tía les desea a la distancia muchas bendiciones, mucha salud y felicidad a las 3 :D Espero que sea de su agrado._

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (ojalá lo hicieran ¬¬ Sasuke sería mío) son obra y gracia del troll de Kish** imoto XD

* * *

 **Luna**

Aún recuerdo aquella noche de luna llena, el dolor, la desesperación, la impotencia que sentí al perder a mi familia… La luna, la única testigo en esa noche trágica y la que por muchos años fue también mi única compañía, confidente, la que guiaba mis pasos en medio de la penumbra en la más infinita oscuridad, esa que nunca me abandonó aun cuando yo más lo merecía, aún en mis más oscuros días ella nunca se apartó de mi lado pero hoy esa luna que me mira desde las alturas parece ajena a mí, como si no fuera la misma luna de siempre en la que me refugiaba para calmar mi dolor, hoy _esa luna_ es diferente….

Desde la cumbre de la montaña de los Hokage se apreciaba entre la penumbra de la noche, como la aldea descansaba del laborioso día, pocas luces yacían aún encendidas, los habitantes de esos hogares seguramente se estaban preparando para sumergirse entre los brazos de Morfeo, preparándose para descansar y adentrarse en un mar de dulces sueños, a lo lejos se escuchaba el aullar de los perros y el suave canto de las cigarras, las luciérnagas revoloteando alrededor en la quietud de la noche fácilmente podrían confundirse con las estrellas que adornan el cielo; una hermosa noche, ciertamente, digna de apreciar en todo su esplendor… Pero esa no era la situación de la persona que desde el borde observaba todo esto, para él ahora nada tenía sentido, todo lo que le rodeaba había perdido su color, su belleza. Había cumplido lo que en un principio había denominado _"su único objetivo"_ — asesinar a su hermano y vengar a su familia — pero la vida le volvía a dar la espalda revelándole la horrible verdad: había cometido el error más grande de toda su vida.

Con la guerra a cuestas no le quedó de otra que ayudar a ponerle fin, quería hacer cumplir la voluntad de esa persona que fue tan especial para él, quería hacer que se sintiera orgulloso de su elección, aun sabiendo lo que él le diría — _"no importa lo que hagas, siempre te amaré"_ — quería hacerlo feliz. Estaba allí, de vuelta en la aldea que lo vio nacer, crecer, perder todo lo que tenía y ahora lo veía regresar junto a su amigo como un "héroe de guerra" e irónicamente se sentía de todo menos como uno, intentó matar miles de veces a sus compañeros de equipo, desafío a la Gran Alianza Ninja, incluso llegó a enfrentarse en la Cumbre de los 5 Kage contra estos mismos, sentía que no merecía que lo recibieran de esa forma ni mucho menos que no le impusieran ninguna condena; recordaba al ahora Hokage, su antiguo sensei Hatake Kakashi, decir que _"todos sus pecados han sido perdonados al haber ayudado a la Alianza a terminar la guerra"_ ¡menuda estupidez! Él no merecía eso, el verdadero héroe, la persona que merecía que su nombre apareciera grabado en la Piedra de los Héroes decidió permanecer entre las sombras, siendo juzgado, odiado y dejado en el olvido, todo esto con el único fin de proteger a la aldea y a esa persona que tanto amó.

Tan absorto entre sus pensamientos estaba que no notó una pequeña presencia que se acercaba a él, sigilosa como era, sus pasos pequeños contrastaban con el sonido del bosque moviéndose por la pequeña brisa nocturna que soplaba, hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca la determinó. Era la Hyuuga, vestía su típico ropaje aún a altas horas de la noche, parecía que ella tampoco había reparado en su presencia o al menos eso pensó ya que no volteo a verlo si quiera, decidió ignorarla de igual manera hasta que escuchó un suave _— Buenas noches, Uchiha san —_ , un tenue gruñido a modo de respuesta fue lo que le dirigió a la Hyuuga, no sabía qué hacía ahí, tampoco le importaba, no era su asunto y por más que se repitiera eso una y otra vez no podía sacarse de la cabeza por qué ella veía a la Luna, SU Luna de la misma manera que él la contemplaba. Le molestaba en sobremanera y no sabía la razón, con su humor, ya de por si malo, echado a perder se dispuso a marcharse hasta que esa suave voz le detuvo de nuevo _—No debe sentirse solo_ — le dijo— _sólo porque él ya no esté aquí no quiere decir que no esté con usted en su corazón—._ No entendía a qué se refería, una mueca de confusión adorno su estoico rostro y ella pareció notarlo aún a través de la espesura de la noche, ella continuó hablando con su melodiosa voz haciendo eco en el interior del Uchiha, como si de un potente calmante se tratara _— Su hermano, él siempre estará con usted, al igual que Neji nii san está siempre conmigo—._

Intentando comprender como ella sabía lo que pensaba en ese instante se aventuró a preguntarle cómo lo sabía, hasta el momento ni sus amigos más cercanos podían descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente y ella en un parpadeo lo logró, a lo que ella simplemente sonrío, con un elegante gesto de su mano le indicó que podía sentarse a su lado, el Uchiha un poco contrariado hizo lo que la Hyuuga le pedía, sus blancos ojos miraban hacia la Luna que en ese momento se alzaba majestuosa en el firmamento _— cuando era niña siempre la observaba—_ retomó en un hilo de voz — _por muchos años fue también mi única compañía, confidente, la que guiaba mis pasos, nunca me abandonó cuando yo más la necesitaba estaba ahí, nunca se apartó de mi lado—_ absorto en lo que ella decía pudo apreciar sus finos rasgos, bañados a luz de la luna le daban una apariencia casi celestial, en esos momentos donde todo lo que le rodeaba había perdido su color, su belleza, su sentido, poco a poco con sus dulces palabras todo empezaba de nuevo a recuperar lo que había perdido.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí escuchándola, observándola, todo a su alrededor parecía ir más despacio de lo usual, con cada dulce palabra, suave respirar que de ella salía, podía sentir como el mundo volvía su rostro hacia él, casi gritándole que lo enfrentara y que no se diera por vencido, con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel elevó su oscura mirada hacia la brillante luna que los bañaba con su blanca luz, podía oír el canto de las cigarras, los perros aullando en la lejanía, podía sentir la suave brisa que soplaba por entre los árboles, podía ver al ángel que lo estaba ayudando en ese momento jugar con un mechón de su larga cabellera y con una tímida sonrisa pintada en su rostro… _— ¿por qué hace esto por mí? —_ la pregunta salió de su boca sin permiso, no podía explicarse por qué alguien con quien había cruzado pocas o nulas palabras con él lo estaba ayudando de esa manera, la sonrisa en el rostro de la Hyuuga no desapareció, un acopio de valor surgió dentro de ella y con este clavo su vista en la de él… Blanco – negro, luz – oscuridad, Yin – Yang, fuerzas opuestas y complementarias a la vez se encontraron en ese cruce de miradas _— usted y yo sabemos lo que se siente ser menospreciados, odiados por los que nos una vez nos esforzamos en seguir, recuperarlos para después volver a perderlos, vivir bajo la sombra de un clan maldito… nos parecemos más de lo que cree —_ retiro la mirada apenada, volvió a jugar con el mechón de su pelo pero con soltura siguió hablando _—Mire hacia el cielo, esa Luna que siempre nos acompañó hoy está aquí con nosotros, pero no es la misma Luna que nos acompañó en los momentos de dolor. No. Hoy esa Luna es_ diferente _, hoy esa Luna es la que nos dará la fuerza para seguir adelante contra las adversidades._ _Sólo recuerde que no está solo Uchiha san, su hermano está con usted, sus amigos, conocidos, incluso yo estoy a su lado—_.

Una sonrisa sincera brotó de mi interior, el agradecimiento que sentía no lo podía expresar en más palabras que un simple _"gracias"_ , no porque no quisiera sino más bien porque no encontraba alguna palabra de agradecimiento que abarcara todo su sentir, después de unos segundos ella se levantó, hizo una reverencia y se excusó diciendo que debía volver pronto a su casa antes de que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia _— ¿podremos vernos después? —_ esa noche las palabras se negaban a quedarse dentro de su boca, más que eso lo que realmente le sorprendió fue ver su sonrisa y su respuesta positiva. Era tarde, lo sabía, pero se quedó más tiempo en la cumbre de la montaña observando la aldea dormir a sus pies, ya no quedaba rastro de las tenues luces encendidas que se veían hace unas horas, las luciérnagas seguían danzando a su alrededor y las estrellas seguían adornando el firmamento, todo era como de costumbre, lo normal, pero la Luna, era una Luna diferente a la que había observado toda su vida, ahora cuando la veía el dolor, la desesperación, la impotencia que sintió al perder a su familia ya no estaba ahí, ahora todos esos sentimientos negativos lenta y placenteramente iban siendo reemplazados por unos de paz y fortaleza, las palabras de la chica se repetían como un disco dentro de su cabeza, ya la Luna no será la que se encargue de recordarle lo que perdió si no la que se encargará de recordarle lo que está por venir.

Con esa resolución en su cabeza el Uchiha se levantó de ese lugar, le dio una última mirada al astro que se ocultaba poco a poco dándole la bienvenida al astro Rey, un nuevo día empezaba y con este una nueva vida para Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 _Si notan alguna falta ortográfica, me disculpan. Lo revisé varias veces procurando no saltarme nada. Espero que les haya gustado :D_


	2. ¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!

**Aviso**

Esto me lo encontré en el "caralibro", ya antes había visto algo así, creo en esa página talkfiction pero no había tomado medidas al respecto, luego de pensarlo mucho decidí mudarme, cerraré mi cuenta y eliminaré mis one shots de FF y me pasaré a Wattpad, ahí por lo menos hay una opción para proteger sus obras (sé que no son la gran cosa pero me ha costado sacarlo). Pensé poner este aviso para las pocas personas que esperan el 2 cap de Luna (calma pueblo está en face de planeación) y de las cuales estoy súper agradecida por amenazarme y querer un 2° cap que no tenía planeado hacer, no creí que fuera justo para ustedes que simplemente desapareciera y ya así que les dejo este aviso que espero puedan leer antes de eliminar todo (les agradecería también que me digan como eliminar mi cuenta porque para estas cosas soy una res XD). Les dejo el post original, recuerden quitar los espacios de los enlaces para que pueda funcionarles.

Sin más que decir… Los espero en Wattpad me buscan como JenSchiffer y ahí les salgo (cualquier cosa ahí les dejo mi perfil, próximamente estaré subiendo el one shot de nuevo) www . wattpad user / JenSchiffer

* * *

TODAS LAS HISTORIAS DE FF. NET HAN SIDO ROBADAS

Y no. NO es una broma. Ya fui a revisar y efectivamente hay copias de mis fics por todos esos sitios. Ni siquiera el layout de las páginas cambian ahahaha

Acá les dejo la traducción del post original en tumblr: pearwaldorf . Tumblr post / 138932584367 / all-fanfictionnet-stories-have-been-stolen

Queridos escritores de fanfiction,

Por favor tengan en cuenta que hay sitios web falsos que han copiado literalmente TODOS los fanfics de Fanfiction . net . Por lo que puedo decir, son copias casi perfectas, actualizados en tiempo real a los servidores de FFN.

Todas sus historias, su perfil, todo ha sido robado y copiado en los siguientes sitios web:

www . thebuystock  
www . talkfictions  
fictionavenue  
thanfiction  
hmofiction

Ellos están sacando ganancias con sus historias con los anuncios. Esto se llama spamdexing. Por favor, repórtenlos. Un robo de esta magnitud considerable, literalmente, millones de historias, no debe quedar impune.

Además, no intenten iniciar sesión en cualquier sitio que se parece a Fanfiction . net pero no lo es. En teoría, podrían robar su correo electrónico y contraseña!

CÓMO DENUNCIAR  
Vaya aquí: www . google webmasters / tools / spamreportform ?hl =es

Poner en el nombre de la página web (un informe de cada una)

Escribir en detalles adicionales: Este es un sitio mirror haciendo spamdexing a www . fanfiction y ha robado mis perfiles y la propiedad intelectual.

Haga clic en "No soy un robot" y luego "Informar de spam web"

Pueden llenar otro informe haciendo clic en el enlace en: Volver al formulario de informe de spam web.

Escritores y lectores de fanfics deben reportar estos sitios web que se benefician de nuestro trabajo duro. Detengamos el plagio y el robo de arte!


End file.
